ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sea Legend (video game)
The Sea Legend is an American adventure-fantasy video game, being the first installment in the The Sea Legend series. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii U on May 7th, 2013, with a PlayStation 4 and Xbox One port being released later on that year. Synopsis When a rebellious mermaid gets into trouble after stealing a powerful scepter, even if she TBD, she has to travel across the ocean to stop a dangerous threat as such scepter also allows her to fight evil due to possessing the ability of summoning TBD. Characters Main *'Violet' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a rebellious mermaid who reluctantly becomes the protector of Neohydratica and wants to be a basketball player while handling several threats to it. **'Squirty' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a serious-minded sea turtle who aids Violet to to act more normal and often warns her for any danger she can't handle. Supporting *'Aurora' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Crystal' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Ezekial' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Coral' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD * Antagonists *'Thea' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Indigo' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Nexa' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a hypocritical artificial intelligence who believes that life is meant to be converted into mindless machines and is out to convert anyone else. **'Cyber' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a cyborg mermaid who works for Nexa because of being converted into one and is extremely loyal to her. *'Stone Face' (voiced by Daran Norris) - a power-hungry golem who guards a valuable treasure and TBD. **'Goldie' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a beautiful female golem who helps Stone Face to TBD. *'Black Waist' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a beautiful pirate who commands the Unjoly Roger and finds Violet a rather interesting figure. **'Scurvy John' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Black Waist's quirky first mate who TBD. *'Sharkbite' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a hungry shark who TBD. **'Cap'n Orca' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a powerful orca who TBD. *'Aqua' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a TBD nymph who TBD. **'Typhon' (voiced by Gregg Berger) - a living typhon who TBD. *'Pinche' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - a greedy crab who TBD. **'Kraab' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - Pinche's best friend who TBD. *'Oldy' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a crazy hermit who tries to build a giant wall to stop people from breaking in. **'Bitter' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Oldy's thirsty angler fish who acts like a bloodthirsty dog. Enemies *'Corrupted Mermaids' - TBD *'Robots' - TBD *'Golems' - TBD *'Pirates' - TBD *'Nymphs' - TBD *'Crabs' - TBD *'Anglers' - TBD Worlds *Neohydratica Museum of History (hub world) **Dojo **Treasury **Gateway *The Outskirts **The Wall **Junkyard **Bitter (mini-boss) **TBD **Oldy's Chamber **Oldy (boss) *Crab City **TBD **TBD **Kraab (mini-boss) **TBD **Pinche's Chamber **Pinche (boss) *Hydrodome **TBD **TBD **Typhon (mini-boss) **TBD **Aqua's Chamber **Aqua (boss) *Shark Grove **TBD **Sunken Ship **Cap'n Orca (mini-boss) **TBD **Sharkbite's Chamber **Sharkbite (boss) *The Unjoly Roger **Poop Deck **TBD **Scurvy John (mini-boss) **TBD **Black Waist's Chamber **Black Waist (boss) *The Temples **TBD **TBD **Goldie (mini-boss) **TBD **Stoneface's Chamber **Stoneface (boss) *The Labs **TBD **TBD **Cyber (mini-boss) **TBD **Nexa's Chamber **Nexa (boss) *Thea's Lair **TBD **TBD **Indigo (mini-boss) **TBD **Thea's Chamber **Thea (final boss) Scepter powers *'Super Dash' - it allows Violet to run at superhuman speed. *'Water Blast' - it allows Violet to blast water at enemies. *ideas * Quotes *'Security Guard #1:' Hey, what is she doing? *'Security Guard #2:' Is she trying to snatch the scepter? They spot Violet trying to fix a wall she broke into. *'Violet:' I... I can explain. Please don't hurt me. * Trivia * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2013 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas